Snow sleds are available in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Of particular interest in the present invention are rideable snow sleds which typically include a seat section mounted on a pair of runners, or skis, and a central front ski attached to a moveable set of handlebars (similar to the handlebars of a bicycle), or other steering means. By movement of the handlebars, the position of the front ski can be rotated so as to steer the snow sled in a desired direction.
A further feature typically found on such products, is a nose section which can provide some aerodynamic features, but more typically is added for appearance, and design considerations.
Unfortunately, the nose section can be easily damaged in the event, for example, that the rideable snow sled overturns, or inadvertently runs into another object. As such, the nose section will require replacement.
Further, to customize the appearance of the snow sled, users frequently wish to modify or replace their existing nose sections which a nose section of their choice. Other reasons for wanting an easily replaceable nose section could be a rental outfit which wished to easily identify their snow sleds, or control the hills or trails on which the particular user is authorized to operate the rented snow sled.
Also, for competition applications, it would be useful to easily identify the different snow sleds of the different competitors using different coloured nose sections, for example.
However, current nose section design requires that the nose section be bolted onto the frame or steering column of the snow sled, using a bracket, and thus, changing the nose section is not an easy task without the use of some tools.
As such, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nose section, and more generally, a snow sled, in which the nose section can be easily and rapidly removed and replaced, and preferably without the need for any tools.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a “break-away” nose section that will be released from the snow sled under impact rather than breaking.